


You're The Reason Why I Look Up To The Sky

by michaelsbatmanboxers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Ash is an art student, Based off of Hey Angel, Calum is a soccer player, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mike's a photography student, Niall's a sound engineer, Zayn owns a record label, Ziall exists, domestic fluff at the end, twenty one pilots (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsbatmanboxers/pseuds/michaelsbatmanboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lashton one shot based off of Hey Angel</p><p>"Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed,<br/>Backseat of my car, in the back of my head,<br/>I come alive when I hear your voice<br/>It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise"<br/>-Hey Angel, One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Reason Why I Look Up To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay this is my first post on this website, and I tried to make it decently decent, but hey, if you enjoy it, yaaay! If you don't, that's okay. Thanks for reading, I guess : )

   Ashton first saw the man in December. It was dark and rather cold outside, but the bar was tightly packed and warm. The curly haired fellow walked to the counter to order himself a drink but stopped as he saw the most breathtakingly beautiful man he had ever encountered.  
        The stranger had blond hair carefully styled into a perfect quiff, without a strand out of place. His eyes, which were blue as an ocean, were staring directly at Ashton, unblinking, unwavering. He seemed quite content chewing on his lip, but Ash swears up and down that he had seen a black lip ring.  
        Needless to say, he was beautiful. So imagine Ashton's surprise when he walked over to the bar, ordering himself a beer before nodding towards the corner that the blond was sitting, ordering a simple glass of water for the stranger. The barman laughed, shaking his head. "Man, I think you've had one too many drinks. There's no one over there"  
        Ashton glanced over as he opened his mouth to argue, but slowly closed it as he saw that the corner was, in fact, empty. He nodded a bit, before taking his drink over to the booth where the two people that had dragged him along remained. As he plopped next to Michael, Calum looked at him and stated quite simply "You look like you've seen a ghost".   
        Ash laughed nervously, because he might as well had. The stranger had certainly appeared with too much detail for it to be Ash's imagination. But at the same time, there was no way that anything would be able to disappear so quickly. Unless... Ash shook his head.  _This is what gets people on schizophrenia medication_. He thought bitterly.   
        You see, Ash had always believed in the Supernatural. Ever since he was a small boy, he had thought that there  had to be a Beyond. There had to be a place where everything that didn't make sense, did. He had tried to explain himself to his best friends, but gave up when Michael laughed and shook his head at the older man. "Ash," he started, "you know we love you, but that's just crazy." So Ashton had learned to internalize his thoughts.   
        But it didn't stop him from believing. And tonight, he believes he saw something from the supernatural realm, something that had chosen to show himself to Ashton, and Ashton alone.   
  
  
        The memory of the stranger remained fresh in Ash's mind as he returned to his dorm room late that night. He had found his muse. Ashton's drawing skills had gotten him into the best art school in America, which is where he met Michael in basic photography. Ash soon switched back to drawing after Mike's boyfriend, a soccer player named Calum, had caught Ash sketching a picture of their kitten. The only problem was that he was slowly dropping out, because he could only draw well when inspiration struck. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't think of anything.   
        Now he wouldn't have to, not for a long time. Ashton sat down at his desk, grabbing his charcoal, and started to draw from memory each and every detail of the stranger. When he finished, he wrote in the corner in small neat letters "Lost Boy", and signed his name next to it, before finally retiring to bed.   
  
  
        As soon as he started drawing that boy - whom he had fondly named Lost Boy - Ash's grade improved. He was suddenly passing all his classes. But sometimes, after a night out or a late night of drawing, he would enter his room and see him, sitting on the edge of Ash's bed, just looking at the drawings that hadn't yet been turned in. Every time, Ash would open his mouth to call out for the Lost Boy. But he'd blink, and the stranger was gone like he was never even there.   
        This agonizing trend of seeing the man continued for a couple weeks, until Ash got into his car one night. He looked in his rear view mirror, and froze when he saw a now familiar pair of baby blues. Lost Boy jumped in surprise, about to disappear, but Ash was quicker this time.   
        "Wait!" he called out, and Lost Boy hesitated. "Who are you, and why do I keep seeing you?" Ashton asked, and Lost Boy laughed humorlessly.   
        "You really don't remember me?" Lost Boy looked at Ash as the curly haired boy turned to face him.   
        "I'm sorry, should I?" Ash asked, and Lost Boy closed his eyes.   
        "Ashton, my name is Luke, not Lost Boy" Lost Boy responded, and Ash's eyes widened in recognition. Los - Luke continued on to say "We were friends when we were younger. We'd play all day. That is, until, your parents got worried, and taught you the difference between the real world and imagination."  
        "I remember that," Ash stated. "Next time you came to play, I said you weren't real. I made you leave, and never saw you after that." Luke sighed.   
        "Yeah. I had to watch you grow up alone. Without anybody. But I knew that if I came back, your parents would put you on meds." Luke responded, almost sadly, and Ashton frowned.   
        "Am I having a mental breakdown?" He questioned, and Luke laughed.   
        "No, I've heard college is awful, but you're okay so far" The boy answered.   
        "Then how..." Ash trailed off as he saw a white feather on Luke's collar. "You've, uhm... You've got something on your shirt." Luke reached up, pulling the feather off, and looking at Ash.  
        "Luke? What's..."  
        "You know how you've always believed in that Beyond?" Luke questioned, and Ash nodded, unsure as to where this was going. "Well, I guess you could say I come from Beyond. Ash, I'm an angel." Ashton started shaking his head here "Specifically yours. I was assigned to keep you safe"  
        Ashton turned his back to Luke, his head in his hand. "No no no no, shut up! Shut up! I'm just tired, you're not real, you're an illusion, just shut up and get out of my car!" He looked up at the rear view mirror again, and was rather surprised when he found that he was alone yet again. Ashton shook his head and started his car, driving through the empty streets in a lonely silence.   
  
  
        It's been a month since Ashton had last seen Luke. It's rather sad, actually. Every time he sees a hint of blond, he whips towards it, only to have his hopes crushed. Ashton rarely leaves the house anymore, choosing to spend his days drawing instead. As if he thought that if he drew Luke enough, the boy would return. Of course, that never worked.   
        Ashton really didn't want to go outside, but alas, he was out of charcoal. So he dragged himself out of bed, and slowly plodded outside. As soon as he got to the art shop, he darted in, snarling at the snow.   
        He stepped into the small, warm shop, smiling as the familiar atmosphere surrounded him. The cashier, an Irish boy named Niall, waved enthusiastically.   
        "Heya Ash! It's been a while!" he chirped, and Ash laughed softly, shrugging a bit.   
        "Yeah, I finally ran out of charcoal. How's Zayn?" He questioned as he walked across the store, grabbing what he needed, before exploring a bit more.   
        "His record label is finally taking off! He signed some band named Twenty One Pilots. Only two people in the band, but they seem pretty good. He's already started on recording their album" The Irish lad responded, and Ashton nodded.   
        "Good for him! I'm assuming you're the sound engineer?" he asked as he picked up some brushing, adding them to his cart.   
        "Of course!" Niall responded, and Ash laughed softly. Honestly, Ni's love for his Bradford - native boyfriend shone through with every word spoken. It's cute - almost sickeningly so. Ash walked to the counter, plopping his stuff on the counter as Niall ran everything through the checkout, placing the charcoal and brushes in the bag.   
        "Hey Ash? Be careful out there tonight." Niall warned. "The ice is killer tonight." Ashton smiled at the man.   
        "Thanks, Ni. I'll keep it in mind" The hazel eyed man waved as he walked out of the small store, leaving the warmth for the much less preferred cold of the outside.   
        Ash got into his car, pulling out and starting to drive back home. He was on 41st street - one of the busiest in the state - when a car suddenly whipped around he corner right in front of him. The ice caused it to slip, putting the stranger on a head on collision course with Ash.   
        Ashton slammed his foot on the gas, but there was no way the car could've moved on time So he took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for impact.   
  
  
        But it never came.   
  
  
        After waiting for what felt like eternity in the dark, Ash slowly opened his eyes. And in front of him was quite honestly the most beautiful thing he'll ever see.   
        Standing in front of him was a man. But not a normal man. Sprouting from his back were wings. They were the whitest of white, and the wingspan had to be 14, maybe even 15 feet. His body, about six - foot - tall, was radiating an aura of purity. His wings were spread wide, his arms held out vertically to the ground, almost like making a cross shape.   
        But the way he was positioned... He seemed to be protecting Ash. Ashton watched, eyes wide as the other car swerved out of the way just in time to miss the angel, and therefore, missing Ash. After the danger had passed, the man's wings folded in, slipping under his shirt and pressing tightly against his back. Luke turned around, smiling at Ashton rather sheepishly, before vanishing.   
        Ash pulled his car to the side of the road, his eyes closing as he replayed what just happened over and over again, until he finally came to the only possible conclusion. Luke was really an angel. His eyes opened slowly.   
        "Luke." Ash took a deep breath. "I'm ready to believe". With that, Luke appeared in the passengers seat.   
        "It's about time" the blond boy replied, leaning in and kissing Ashton gently.   
  
  
        Fifteen years later, Ashton's sitting on the porch, holding his husband of ten year's hand, watching their five year old daughter (who they had adopted five years ago) run around the yard, chasing Michael and Calum's six year old boy. The four fathers were sitting on Ash's porch step, laughing and talking.   
        Ashton stood up as he received a call, and stepped away to answer it.   
        "Hello?" He asked, and smiled as he heard an excited Irish voice.  
        "Heya, Ash! We just got back to L.A., and guess what I saw?" Niall exclaimed. As Zayn's record label started getting larger, the couple had moved to California, and they continue to travel the country, trying to find new artists to sign.   
        "What did you see?" Ash asked, and Niall responded quickly.   
        "Your drawing! The one you titled Lost Boy is on sale as a postcard here! So is Mike's picture of his cat and your dog together! You guys are famous!" The Irish man said happily as Ash laughed.   
        "Niall, you call every time you see one of our works"  
        "Shut up, I'm happy for you two." Niall snapped jokingly, and Ash hummed in appreciation.   
        "Well, thank you. Listen, I'm gonna have to let you go, but I'll talk to you later." As Ash hung up, he glanced into his study, where an unfinished portrait of Luke didn't even begin to capture the beauty of the younger man. Ash turned to the real thing, who was talking and laughing with Cal and Mike. And honestly, believing had been the best choice of Ash's life. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
